Conversations: Resolve
by Kae A
Summary: The truth comes out. This is the sequel to the previous two Conversations, Truth and Explanation.


**Title:** Conversations: Resolve  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Sawyer/Kate  
**Summary:** The truth comes out. This is the sequel to the previous two Conversations, Truth and Explanation. It is also the final (so to speak) one. The previous two and this one is a trilogy. In the future there may be more 'Conversations' fics but they will not follow on or be connect to the first three.  
**Status of fic:** Completed  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to own Sawyer, I don't. I don't own any of the other characters mentioned either.  
**Author's notes:** I don't write for anyone other than myself really so this hasn't been beta-ed. So I apologise for the mistakes. This is also the second sequel to Conversations: Truth and the sequel to Conversations: Explanation.

**Conversations: Resolve**

Two days had past since they had last spoke. They had even managed to avoid each other. Although neither could really work out why it was that nothing had been resolved. They really needed to talk. They both knew that but neither had made the first move towards clearing the air.

He had enquired how she was from Sun, the only person who would really speak to him who he was willing to speak to and who was mostly likely to have spoke to her. Sun said she was fine but that she'd only spoke to her once, and Kate didn't explain everything. Thankfully Sun didn't ask why he was asking, the less people that know the better in his eyes. He could have asked Hurley or Charlie but the former wasn't talking to anyone and the latter had his girlfriend back. "Lucky bastard." He thought as he saw them sitting happily together. He wasn't jealous of the relationship they shared, just that they were talking. Locke was his only other source of information, but given his current position of wrestling with the person inside him, he didn't feel like being called James. It was James who was part of this problem.

She had taken up temporary residence in the hatch, with Locke keeping her company for the majority of the time. Jack had tried to speak to her but she was in no mood to be told that 'it's what she should expect from a guy like Sawyer' or asked why she was so bothered. If she knew why she wouldn't be here and she'd be on the beach, careless. Sun had visited the afternoon after she'd last spoke to Sawyer. She and Jin had heard everything that night; she wanted to know if she was ok. Sawyer had been asking after her. Sun lied, said she'd only spoke to her once, and told him she was fine. Kate thanked her, she really was fine. Her turn to lie. She wasn't fine. The denied guilt was still all consuming. Had she wanted to be in Ana-Lucia's place? Had she wanted to be the first, island based speaking? Did she want to be the only one? Was she just jealous his attention had moved away from her? Maybe if she had never had gone into the jungle with Jack.

Vincent was his sole companion for most the past two days. Sayid didn't seem to mind too much that the last thing Shannon, in a round about way, owned had become a companion for whichever lonely soul at any given moment desired one. Venturing to the hatch was becoming increasingly tempting by each passing hour. Although he was more than accustomed to being hated and ignored, he could not bare not speaking to her. Anyone else and he would have been fine. But it wasn't. It was her. Over the past forty eight hours he'd wondered if things would have been different if Ana Lucia hadn't have died. Would she have accepted an explanation then? Would there have been a fight between the two of them? As unlikely as that was, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of two women physically fighting over him. Although she hadn't wanted anyone to know, he doubted Ana would have denied it if confronted.

She lay on her back staring blankly at the ceiling. She'd been there 6 hours; the alarm had gone off twice. She wanted more than anything to get off that bunk and go find him. But she knew if she found him, she'd be speechless. No words would form and they'd sit in an uncomfortable silence. She slid off the bed and to the book case, thumbing idly across the spines. That was when she noticed it, and an idea came to her.

-----

He'd wandered into the jungle for a few hours, picking mangos as he went. After two days of moping around the camp, he decided to get change of scenery, even if it was only for a few hours. When he returned it was nearly dark. He dodged his way to his tent and ducked in. it took a few minutes for him to notice the old envelope sat on where he spent the night. Out of the ripped top he pulled an equally ripped, folded piece of paper, obviously from a book. Reclining in his makeshift bed, he unfolded it and began to read.

She had seen him return. She hadn't lit a fire purposely so he wouldn't know she was back at the beach. Not long after he had disappeared into his tent, she started a fire, and waited.

Grabbing a mango he stooped back out of his tent. It was late, most the fires were dying down, the owners' sleeping. Except for one, a newly lit fire. Her fire. Walking the short distance to her tent, he slipped in, without asking, but knowing the fire was an invitation.

"That was bad taste Freckles."

She looked up quickly, fearing the comment was from a negative place. But placed across his face was smirk.

He tossed the mango her way and sat down by her, as she gracefully caught it. "Seems you've been sneaking about my tent… Found ya letter."

She tried to her blushing, something about the situation embarrassed her.

"Must say, one of the better things I've read since we crashed." There was a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke that comforted her.

"Are we ok?" She reached for a blade she kept amongst her belongings and sliced the mango into two pieces.

Taking the piece she held out to him, he thought about is reply. After they had both taken bites he turned to her, catching her line of vision, "We're ok."

The look lasted longer than it should have. No other words were spoken between them. The look said everything. Both smiled and broke the gaze, peacefully finishing the mango they still held.

_Author's note:_ The letter Kate wrote to Sawyer is online, but since it is a image file I can't post it here as a fic. If you want the link feel free to message me, it won't let me post it here.


End file.
